Where The Lines Overlap
by Blubelles12345x
Summary: 'My eyes and body are for one person only, Edward Cullen, my Chemistry teacher.' Bella is 22 yrs old and in love with her chemistry teacher. Will love bloom or will she be left hanging in the mist? Not sure if this is a one shot or if I will develop but this is a teaser of sorts, testing the waters if you like! Enjoy! P.S. I don't own anything twilight obviously!
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Hi guys! This is my first professional fanfic, I am not sure whether it will be a one shot or develop into something more but I will try and do my best! Of course I don't own any characters or anything in the world of Twilight, but this storyline is my own and Stephanie Meyer is my hero, I love her world of Twilight and everything in it so hence the story! Hope you enjoy x_**

Where The Lines Overlap- Chapter One

Bpov

'Jesus_!' _That hurt! Like seriously HURT! I hop around my room shaking the searing pain out of my foot. Why do I always step on that god forsaken loose nail right by my wardrobe? The irritating ring of my phone silences my shrill cursing. Crap! That will be Rose calling about tonight! In my haste to answer I trip over one of my converse that lie scattered about my shoe-box of a room.

'_What!' I shout down the phone, massaging my ankle AND foot which will definitely hurt later._

_'Well hello to you too, Miss cheery' Alice Brandon's wind chime voice pierces my half asleep, post drunk brain._

_'Sorry Ali, I just injured myself, AGAIN!' I half laugh, half cry._

_'Of course you did!'She giggles down the phone, I roll my eyes.' I just wanted to know if you had anything to wear for tonight.' Of course Alice would care about clothes right now! Does she not realize I'm in fucking pain?!_

_'I'm not sure Al, probably what I always wear?' The girls always complained about my lack of clothing knowledge or whatever. Personally I preferred band t- shirts, jeans and sneakers._

_'Oh hell you're not! I will bring you an outfit, get showered and have yourself ready for my makeover miracle at 6!' Uh, Alice! Why are you doing this to me? Ali constantly dresses me up as a cliché Barbie girl every single time she gets a chance! I look ridiculous and desperate and it's not like we ever do anything special, just a frat party on the east side of campus. But Rose and Alice like to make the ego ruled college boys drool over me, literally. If they think for one minute that I'm just going to forget the incident with Saliva Sam, then hell will rise._

_' Aliii!' I whine, but she's a clever one as she hangs up before I can argue. Oh well, another night of wandering eyes of freshmen boys who think they stand a chance. Little do they know that my eyes and body are for one person only, Edward Cullen, My Chemistry teacher._

_**AN: Whoop! There it is! This is just a little shot of an idea I came up with. I hope you readers liked it and if so, leave me a little review? I won't pressurize anyone by not posting without a certain amount of reviews or yada yada. But I will say that im not sure exactly where this is all going. But follow or even give me some advice or things I could change, and I would really appreciate it! Til next time!**_

_**Blubelles12345x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Hi guys! This is my first professional fanfic, I am not sure whether it will be a one shot or develop into something more but I will try and do my best! Of course I don't own any characters or anything in the world of Twilight, but this storyline is my own and Stephanie Meyer is my hero, I love her world of Twilight and everything in it so hence the story! Hope you enjoy x_**

****Where The Lines Overlap- Chapter 2

'Ali! Rose! I look like a barbie doll!' I cry as I look over myself in the full length mirror in my room. I look like my ankles will give way under the pressure of the breasts I certainly did not have an hour ago!

'Relax Bells, those hound dogs won't know what to do with you!' Rosalie snickers over her fourth beer. You think for a girl with looks like her, she would drink better than Budweiser. But alas, Rose surprises us all.

' I think not, i'm not going to a college party like this! Heck, i'm not even letting my roommate see me like this!' Angela, my sweet, quiet, geeky roommate who would rather boil puppies than attend a party where boys would be.

'Oh reelaax Beeelaa! If I was a lesbian, I would tootally fall fooor youu!' My my, it seems lightweight Alice has reached her mark. I wonder how she can get so drunk after two glasses of red wine? But then again, i'm not any better, that's why I don't attend places where cameras, markers and shots seem to be.

' And besides, you could use this, after all Jake did, you need to show him what he's missing' Ah, Rose. Bring up that son of a gun why don't ya? Not like I have any other problems besides cheating exes and chemistry teachers! Oh, but only one Chemistry teacher. He can keep me after class any time. Like literally...

'Bella! Quit the drooling! What is up with you lately?' Alice slurs, sloshing wine down her black strapless mini.

Hmm, what is the matter with me? Oh I don't know, maybe the fact I nearly jump my professor at any chance I get? Or when he says my name to ask me a question, I moan like a bitch in season? It's not like anything will happen though, he's 35 and i'm 22. Oh, did I not mention he is my TEACHER? I shake my head, roll my eyes and grab my purse off the nightstand, let's do this thing.

**_AN: Okaay, minor rant there! I hope Bells can sort this thing out! Oh, was that a little mention of Jake I saw there? Will he turn up at the kickass party? Or will we finally meet the famous Professor Cullen? The next Chapter will be updated soon! Keep with me people, I'm trying my best! Thanks to the reviews already! A special shout out to tiffyboocullenjonas and KeelyTeslowCullen for their super nice reviews! Check them out! Also to Bunch of Moyashi's My super best friend! Amazing writer, go check her out! See y'all next time!_**

**_Blubelles12345x_**


End file.
